1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamic allocation of network security credentials for alert notification recipients.
2. Description of Related Art
Datacenters often contain complicated heterogeneous environments where many systems and components interact to achieve a specific goal. Many are behind firewalls, BSOs, and VPNs of various kinds for security reasons. When problems arise in the hardware or software stacks in these datacenters, system administrators often rely on various system management tools to alert them of these problems. Typical alert messages include information such as a description of the failure, affected system and other ancillary data. However, for a system administrator away from the managed datacenter, verifying the security clearance of the system administrator by the transmission of the security credentials may present further problems including additional security concerns.